


New Beginnings

by slytherflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherflower/pseuds/slytherflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Malfoy...<br/>Can I have a word?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow fanfiction readers.  
> My name is Rona, and you may know me as the owner of the instagram accounts @ferret.loves.scarhead, @fuckingslytherins and @halsgasoline. I'm a Drarry shipper, a very successful Drarry instagram account owner and a fanfiction reader for a while now, and I decided that I want to write my own material. It's my first-ever work and English isn't my main language but I hope you'll enjoy. x

When Harry came back to Hogwarts for his eighth year, with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and was waiting in the platform nine and three quarters, among loud children and worried mothers and missing toads, he noticed the platinum blond hair of a certain Slytherin.

“So Malfoy’s back, huh?” said Ron, who understood who Harry was looking at. To Harry’s surprise, Ron became a really calm person after the war. When Harry asked him about it, he replied that he’s still angry on Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix and Voldemort because they were psycho murderers that hated muggle borns for no reason, but he wouldn’t get angry on Malfoy anymore, because petty school rivalries couldn’t compare to the experinces you went through during a war.

“Yeah, I guess he is.” Harry answered now. Still looking at the platinum blonde until he was out of sight.

And that’s how Harry found out Draco Malfoy came back to Hogwarts for his eighth year too.

***

All the compartments were full, except for one.

Draco Malfoy was sitting alone in his compartment, staring at the window with a blank face.

“Can we sit?” Harry asked hesitatingly.

Malfoy didn’t answer, so they took that as a yes. Ron and Hermione immediatly sat opposite Malfoy, leaving Harry to sit next to him.

The ride there was very quiet and awkward. Once the train stopped Malfoy left.

***

Malfoy sat alone eating his meal at the Great Hall, all the Slytherins staying away from him.

Harry watched him eating, eyes fixed on the plate and how he elegantly raised his spoon to his mouth, drinking silently his soup, until Harry's friends called him and he had to take his eyes off Malfoy.

***

Charlie Weasley was the new DADA teacher. For the first lesson he decided to do another practice on the boggart. “After the war, I think we all have new fears.” He said quietly, “And we need to face them, because that’s why we are here, learning this subject.”

The fears of the eighth years were horrifying: death, blood, pain. All of the teens had a hard time to picture funny images to scare the boggart away, because they all remembered very well the pain of the war.

And then Malfoy stepped infront. He didn’t step proudly like always, he just stepped.

The boggart changed and a very familiar voice said in a very cold tone.

“Still here, Malfoy?”

Malfoy swallowed.

“Why did you return to Hogwarts when you know you belong in Azkaban?” 

“I didn’t—”

Boggart-Harry laughed cruelly. “You know, it’s very unfortunate the Sectumsempra didn’t finish you off back then. Would’ve saved us all a lot of trouble. But here you are, strutting around like nothing ever happened.”

Boggart-Harry stepped right up towards a very terrified Malfoy and said in the most icy tone. 

“You’re pathetic. I should’ve never saved you. I should have left you in that fire.”

Since Malfoy wasn’t looking like he was about to do anything, Hermione said “Riddikulus!” and the boggart vanished.

***

“Hey, Malfoy.”

Malfoy froze at the voice.

“Can I have a word?”

Malfoy didn’t look at Harry, just at the open book that was sitting in his lap. “Actually no, Potter, I’m busy.”

Harry ignored him and sat down next to him. “You know, I realised I never really thanked you for that time at the manor, that you didn’t outed us. I know you recognized us, or at least me.”

Malfoy didn’t answer.

“And I never told you that I’m sorry for the Sectumsempra incident, even though I am. I really am sorry.”

Malfoy still didn’t answer. 

“I mean, I’m sorry for a lot of things. Like I’m sorry I couldn’t defeat Voldemort much sooner, because many people were alive right now if I did. Or I’m sorry, that you were such a git that day we met on the train, I know that you couldn’t help it—”

“Could you please get to the point? I’d really rather be alone right no—”

And than Malfoy felt a hand on his shoulder. “But I’m not sorry for saving you. Not a bit.”

Malfoy took his book and buried his head in it. His voice was muffled when he answered, “Alright alright, Potter! Apology accepted! You can leave me alone now. it’s fine. Really.”

“Fine.” Harry smiled and got up. He had a warm feeling inside him all day, because he was sure he catched Malfoy blushing.

***

In the next meal in the Great Hall, everyone were shocked to see Harry, Ron and Hermione moving to sit next to Malfoy in the Slytherin table.

Malfoy didn’t say anything but Harry was sure he saw there a hint of smile, a smile Harry wanted to see more often.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. I don't know if to continue this or not, but be sure there's planty more other works to come, you'll just have to wait and see. x


End file.
